Bound to Each Other
by Saka D
Summary: Elsa always let's Anna get away with things. And she couldn't believe she let Anna take her to a forgotten mansion somewhere far but near Arendale. There is a strange golden brown haired boy with crisp brown eyes, and Hans. And there is something in Elsa's and Hans' past that threatens their relationship that they have yet to build...[elsaxanna][annaxoc][elsaxhans]Rating may change


Elsa tip-toed behind Anna. _How did I get into this mess? _Elsa wasn't one to sneak into the kitchen with Anna, but then the little devil always got her way. She always was so sly and unclasped the clip to Elsa's dress and then slipped those delicate fingers to her chest and smugly hid her hands under her bra. Elsa always had that punishment when she refused to do what Anna wanted. Anna had never gone further than that, since Elsa had hurried and said she would do what her little sister wanted her to do.

"Anna, what if we get caught?" Elsa hissed in her sister's ear. Anna didn't pay attention to her sister, because she knew they weren't going to get caught. They weren't really going to the kitchen.

Anna led her Elsa through many halls until finally they were where she wanted to be. And it wasn't even inside the castle. She smirked and dug down Elsa's panies as if there was something there that she needed to have. Elsa groaned.

"Anna," her breath quickened and her heart raced,"stop, please..." Anna didn't quit. When there was footsteps, she did quit and there was no sign that she did the naughty little action.

"Who's there?" someone asked not from the entrance, but from deeper inside the hiding place. Elsa jerked and tried to slip away, but Anna grabbed her hand firmly. The footsteps grew louder and a teenage boy appeared, with golden brown hair and serious brown eyes. Anna smiled wickedly.

"I brought her!" she chirped while Elsa stared into those brown eyes. They began to smirk slyly, and she quickly broke the eye contact as if it was dangerous. The stranger then looked away like Elsa, mimicking her appearance. _So you want to play that game? _Elsa thought narrowing her eyes.

"Good, Anna. I will see to her suite." He walked towards Anna and lifted her chin up so she stared deeply into his eyes. Anna batted her eyes at him, and he brought his lips to hers. Elsa stumbled a little. _She's cheating on Kristoff? _The ice queen couldn't believe it, but she remained silent.

"Oh, and remember me and Elsa shall share a suite honey," Anna added between their kiss. The boy's lips quickly moved down to her neck. Anna gasped for breath and her eyes flickered to where his lips rested."Babe!" Elsa couldn't stand to watch as the man flirted with her sister. She squeezed her eyes shut as the actions took place. _How could she betray Kristoff like this? _Her sister was looking off where the strange boy had disappeared. There were now candles lit all through the hideaway, and it took not long for Elsa to realize this was a hidden mansion.

"Anna what was all that?!" Elsa screamed, launching herself at her sister. Anna didn't answer, just unclasp her sister's dress and pull it off. And this time Elsa didn't react for some reason. Elsa began to help her sister undress herself, until she was only in her bra and panies.

"It was me having fun, Elsa. This is where we will be staying from now on," Anna whispered in her sister's ear as she undid the long blonde braid of Elsa's. Elsa shook with disbelief.

"What?" Her eyes rested on Anna, who was now taking her dress off. _Why can't we stay in Arendale? What about Anna's marriage with Kristoff? Oh, right. She's falling for this fool. _Though Elsa said those thoughts in her mind, she couldn't also help but think the guy was hot.

"We have plotted this ever since I was thawed. You know, it was Kristoff that wanted the throne, not Hans. So I left him to it. As my betrothed, he gets the throne..while really here I get to marry someone who's worth something!" Anna smiled as she thought of that guy she wanted to marry instead of Kristoff. Elsa still didn't understand why she'd do these selfish actions as she flipped her hair that was now loose and flowing free.

"There is a hot bath waiting for you two and a suite," A familiar voice rang out. Elsa knew the crook's voice immediately.

"Hans?" She frowned at him. She wanted that crook to be gone in the whatever his kingdom was! Anna nodded and smiled at him. She then grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her off to where a hot bath was lying. Hans' smile became a smirk as Elsa helplessly let her sister drag her in only a bra and panies around the hidden mansion.

"Oh Elsa, you haven't changed have you?" he chuckled. Elsa gritted her teeth and whispered:

"That was the past, I assure you much has changed!" Hans rolled his eyes and walked away as if to almost say:

_But I assure you it hasn't!_


End file.
